


Pure Sabacc

by rogueshadows



Series: An Idiot's Array [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: A very relaxing shower ;)





	Pure Sabacc

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sassysnowperson and misskatieleigh for kicking this into shape!!! :D I love them.

Bodhi rumbles out a soft sigh of relief at the hot water that flows, clearly reveling in the feel of an actual shower, instead of the sonic they have to make do with most of the time. He looks beautiful, head tilted under the spray, a sight that makes Han want nothing more than to stand and stare. Realizing he should probably at least try to get clean he finally moves, only to have his shoulder twinge sharply as he reaches for the shampoo. He curses but Bodhi’s gentle hand, on the small of his back, keeps him from getting too frustrated. Bodhi guides him under the warm spray, moving his hand up to rub at Han’s shoulder. The heat helps loosen the soreness a bit and Han sighs, leaning his head against the wall of the stall.

“Kalonia told you it might still ache,” Bodhi chides gently, “let me.” 

Bodhi grabs for the shampoo, pouring a dab into his hand and setting down the bottle, reaching up to rub it through Han’s hair. Han shuts his eyes and lets out a soft sound. He considers arguing over the obvious coddling, but he can't deny how good it feels, melting into Bodhi’s touch.

“You’re too good to me,” Han says, barely audible past the sound of the spray. Bodhi hums, rubbing a slick hand down to the nape of Han’s neck to lather the too long strands of hair there. He needs a haircut, but loves the feeling of Bodhi’s fingers tangled there when they kiss. Not near as beautiful as Bodhi’s own long hair, but for some reason Bodhi still seems to like it.

“I like taking care of you,” Bodhi admits. “The more you let me the sooner you’ll be healed up.” Han moves into the path of the falling water, letting Bodhi rinse the soap away.

“Can think of some nice ways to repay the kindness when I am,” Han says, the hot press of Bodhi against his back making it difficult to keep his thoughts anywhere close to wholesome. Bodhi ducks in, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I can think of some things too,” Bodhi answers, voice low. “Now, even...if you're up for it.” Han’s whole body tenses with a jolt of want, imagining how the words could play out.

“Oh yeah?” Han asks, turning in Bodhi’s arms. Bodhi tugs him gently out of the stream of water, pulling Han flush against himself. Han nearly chokes at the feeling of his length, hard and pressed along his hip. His own body lights up at the feeling, blood rushing to his cock. Bodhi looks entirely too pleased with himself.

“Yeah,” Bodhi breaths, sliding his arms around Han, rubbing the knuckles of one hand down Han’s spine in a teasing motion that makes him shiver. “That a yes?”

Instead of answering, Han leans in, capturing Bodhi’s mouth in a kiss, using his height as leverage to take control. Han backs Bodhi up until he’s pressed flat against the wall of the shower, no hint of hesitation in his body as he kisses back. Han thinks dizzily, that if his arm wasn’t hurting, he’d love to pin Bodhi there, to hold Bodhi’s wrists above his head and take him apart. Bodhi laughs in the scant space between them as they break for air. It turns into a needy sound when Han brings down a hand to palm at his cock without warning.

“Kriff, Han,” Bodhi gasps, hands sliding for purchase against Han’s wet skin. Han mouths down Bodhi’s neck, loving the tender sounds he makes, how his fingers curl against Han’s hips where they’ve shifted to keep him close. 

“You were taking too long,” Han says with a bite to Bodhi’s neck that makes him groan. Bodhi gasps as Han sucks a mark there, tilting his head to give better access. 

“This shower,” he whispers sounding breathless, “is taking too long...f-fuck. Someone’s gonna find us.”

“Hope it’s Cassian,” Han says, “bet he would fit in here with us.” Once the words leave his mouth he realizes, suddenly, how much he wants that. He gets even hotter, restless, at the idea alone. Bodhi curses and Han pulls his hand away, slipping his hard cock along Bodhi’s instead. He rests a hand on Bodhi’s stomach to keep him still, glad it’s a touch he can manage with what he has in mind.

“If this was such a fantasy of yours you could’ve fixed the shower on the Falcon...th-this isn’t exactly private,” Bodhi says as Han huffs a laugh. Bodhi and Cassian’s...and _his_ room on the new base doesn’t have a private fresher, something Han sorely misses.

“Maybe I’m an exhibitionist,” Han says, wrapping a hand around them both as Bodhi groans.

“A menace is what you are,” Bodhi says with a curse. He slides a hand up from Han’s back to tug at his hair, pulling him down for another kiss. Han ruts up into his fist, relishing the slide of Bodhi against his own length. The humidity of the water is like a pleasant blanket and he knows that, if they’re not fast, it might run out on them. Han doubts it’ll come to that, the illicit thrill of it only spurring him on. Bodhi doesn’t hold back, making soft pleased sounds as he edges closer to release. Han twists his fist around them, almost losing rhythm as Bodhi pants out his name, biting back a moan.

“C’mon sweetheart,” Han breathes hotly into Bodhi’s ear, “want to hear you.”

“Fuck,” Bodhi grunts and Han slides a thumb up over the tip of Bodhi’s cock. It twitches in response and Han’s cock jolts, all but throbbing. Han feels close, but holds back, wanting to push Bodhi over the edge first. Bodhi’s already trembling to let go when Han hears the sound of a voice calling out his name and then his own. Bodhi tenses at the sound and Han only smiles, stilling his motion as Bodhi breathes hard against his neck.

“Bodhi...Han? You still in here?” The voice calls, accented and unmistakably Cassian. Force, this was going to get interesting. Bodhi tries to push Han away, probably wanting to try and hide what they’d been up to in case the good captain calls it a waste of water. Han doesn’t let him, sliding his hand even quicker than before. The touch makes Bodhi moan, his breath catching even as he glares at Han.

Han smirks, tipping in to kiss him until he hears Cassian’s footsteps come close. He takes his hand off of Bodhi and himself entirely and opens the curtain a bit, coming face to face with Cassian.

“You called?” Han says, letting him peek in at the scene, Bodhi panting as his cock curves up against his stomach. Cassian’s throat works hard as he flushes to the tips of his ears. His eyes linger over Bodhi before he ducks his head, clearing his throat.

“No wonder you’re taking so long,” Cassian says, “I should let you finish before the water runs out.”

“Bet I could finish you off too, if you want in,” Han offers. Cassian looks up again, eyes lighting up with mischief and unconcealed desire. 

“Fair enough odds,” Cassian mumbles, apparently making the decision then and there. He backs away and strips off his clothes quickly, not caring where they fall as he dumps them onto the bench by the lockers. In the meantime, Han moves back into Bodhi’s space, gripping his hips and mouthing soft kisses along his collarbone. Cassian joins them and settles under the spray at first, letting it soak him through before he presses himself along Han’s back. The feel of his cock, already growing hard along the curve of Han’s ass makes him gasp out a curse, want aching in his stomach as he wishes they had time to play out the sudden flash of images in his mind.

Bodhi takes advantage of Han’s distraction, seeming less dazed as he kisses Cassian just past the curve of Han’s shoulder. Han loves the feeling, being pressed firmly between the two of them, letting himself rut up against Bodhi. Bodhi sighs out a laugh, pulling back to give Han attention.

“Turn,” Bodhi orders in a firm whisper, pressing a kiss to Han’s jaw as he pushes himself off from the wall. Han moves, letting Cassian’s warm hands guide him until he’s pressed back along the space Bodhi has just shifted away from. Cassian and Bodhi stand before him in the cramped stall and it’s only a moment before Bodhi is closing into his space again, giving Cassian just enough room to do the same.

“Kriff,” Han says, knowing he’ll be done for between the two of them. Everything blurs a bit after that, even as he tries to keep focus, the feel of Cassian and Bodhi both rubbing up against him is too much. Warm hands roam, slick with water and soap, pressing him back against the cool wall until he can hardly breath. Han is so keyed up between the two of them, the hard length of Cassian along his hip, that he’s the first to break, aching in relief as he lets go. He brings up a hand to clutch at Bodhi’s shoulder as his legs go numb and boneless. He only has a moment to recover before Bodhi is reaching out for Cassian again.

Han watches in a daze as Cassian grabs onto Bodhi eagerly, turning him to settle back against Han’s chest. Han obliges lazily, bringing a hand up to grip at Bodhi’s hip, inhaling sharply at the shift of his body against his spent cock but not pushing him away, wanting to feel him let go. He presses kisses along the back of his neck, whispering filthily in his ear, “C’mon Bo, so beautiful when you come. Cassian’s watching, let go.”

Han feels Bodhi shiver against him, a shuddery sigh etched out as he falls over the edge. Han reaches out in the seconds after, while Cassian watches dazed, eyes drifting over Bodhi’s body. Han doesn’t waste his time, wrapping a hand around Cassian and feeling him jerk forward at the touch. Cassian lets out a curse in his native tongue, hips snapping forward and Han knows Cassian’s done for, feeling come slide over his knuckles as Cassian buries his face against Bodhi’s neck with a low grunt of satisfaction.

Han smiles, tucking his chin against Bodhi’s neck. Cassian steps back, tugging Han’s hand into the spray to clean him off, along with the remains of Bodhi’s release still stuck to his stomach. Cassian shuts the water off once he’s clean, no longer needing it to cover for their needy sounds. Han feels breathless, wrapping his other arm around Bodhi just to hold him close, nuzzling into his neck until he laughs.

“Not what I had in mind when I let you join me,” Bodhi says and Han snickers.

“You’re the one who started it, remember?” 

“Figured I’d just blow you,” Bodhi mumbles, “...then Cassian came along.”

“He definitely _came_ along,” Han says and Cassian snorts.

“You’re both to blame,” Cassian says, pressing a quick kiss to Bodhi’s lips and opening the shower curtain with finality, letting in a chill that makes Bodhi groan in discontent. “ _I_ didn’t even need a shower.”

Han sighs as Bodhi disentangles from his arms to wring out his hair and get out. Han follows him, rushing to get his own warm clothes back on. Han struggles with his shirt, not quite able to raise his arm high enough to tug it on, until Cassian comes over to help. Cassian tugs the fabric of Han’s shirt down, letting his hand settle on Han’s side once he’s straightened out.

“We really do need to get the Falcon’s shower fixed,” Cassian says with a smile, “That scene was...worth walking in on.” Cassian’s been like this, in the newness of their arrangement, careful to reassure Han that he’s welcome. The feeling settles in his chest, warming him from the inside out, and he reaches out to grasp Cassian’s wrist in response.

“I’ll have to get right on that,” Han says, leaning in close and kissing the smirk from Cassian’s lips. He pitches his voice low as he continues. “If you promise to fuck me in it.” Cassian’s face goes hot and he opens his mouth to the next kiss Han offers, tongue darting out to meet Han’s. Cassian pulls away at the sound of Bodhi clearing his throat and Han appreciates how worked up he looks. 

Han is definitely fixing the damn shower.

“Can’t get too carried away...again,” Bodhi says, looking sheepish. Han lets Cassian go, grabbing his own jacket from the bench and throwing it over one shoulder. He reaches out and lets his other hand tangle with Bodhi’s as he passes, letting himself be tugged along out of the room. Cassian slides his jacket on and follows them out into the hall.

Wedge Antilles is standing just outside, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and jaw tight. When Bodhi sees him his eyes go wide. 

“If you’re uh, finished,” Wedge says, not quite meeting any of their eyes. Han swears he hears Cassian snort. “Some other people have to shower.”

“It’s all yours Antilles,” Cassian says, with the grace to look a bit chagrined. Han doesn’t have any such compunction, not even bothering to bite back the wide grin on his face as Wedge pushes past them. 

“Want me to send Skywalker down here?” Han calls out over his shoulder, unable to resist. Bodhi hits him playfully but can’t hold back a laugh as Wedge curses from beyond the door. 

_“Kriff off, Solo!”_

Cassian doesn’t hold back his grin at that, looking at Han like he doesn’t know what to do with him. Han has a few suggestions he could offer. 

“Come on,” Han says, linking his fingers with Bodhi’s and tugging him along, knowing Cassian will follow. “Plenty of people left to scandalize in the mess hall.”


End file.
